


An old village tale

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: 5fundnap stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, childhood bestfriends! 5up fundy and Sapnap, fox mask pog, king!Fundy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: They watched the boy born from turnips fade from his hands and the boy born from the nether screamed for them to give him back. They knew they couldn’t live without each other and so they took him too and gave them both as sacrifices to their king who wore a gold crown and a fox mask. The boy with fire burning in his eyes and his heart, who loved despite everything, the boy who could pull off any type of clothing and the boy who could control the plants around him, and who was a skilled killer in space simulations, came to love the king with a fox mask for he was kinder to them than the world had ever been. The king with a fox mask soon fell in love with both boys and asked them to marry him. It was common knowledge both boys were in love with each other and they were in love with the king as well. They accepted and all three lived a happy life.Or: Sam tells the story of 5up, Sapnap and Fundy to the village that never was.
Relationships: 5up fundy and sapnap
Series: 5fundnap stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164605
Kudos: 22





	1. The beginning

Its simple really, Sam thinks as he stretches after working in the fields. in the days he, George, Karl, and Bad made Gogtopia, there was one thing they wanted: Peace. in the end they got it and the town became prosperous but never made it on the map. So he sighs and continues pulling wheat and corn stalks up with Punz's help. he hears the children- Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled and Ranboo- laugh and giggle as Niki and Puffy chase them playfully. He see's Ponk and Fran- his beloved dog. oldest living pet in the village- chase after them. He hears the clash of Techno and Quackity's swords as they sparred. He hears the constant stream of music that plays everyday. He hears H and Ant argue over who's the better catmaid (Bad says both after they ask him and they share the title proudly)

He watches George and Dream stare sadly at a grave yard. Bad made it for three boys who went missing. Three boys who were childhood best friends and who were taken from their home, Three boys who had so much potential. He watches the village he, George, Karl and Bad made, he watches it prosper and grow and he thinks that maybe its time for the kids to learn the story of this village. It's time for them to learn why they work countless hours building and protecting. 

Tell me Readers, what would you do for power? for fame? for money? for love?

What would you do if you only had one hour to build a town, a home. one hour before it all comes crashing down. Before it gets blown up in your face(The SMP has a history of blowing up countries and saluting, Ponk thinks as he watches his husbands Sam bake pumpkin pie and Punz collects honey from the bee's he, Eret and Tubbo worked so hard to keep alive.) before all the hours you spent slaving away building houses and farms only for someone you built the town with to blow it up and leave you all heartbroken and distraught. 

After all Reader, Those who don't remember the past are doomed to repeat it.(no matter how hard Karl tries he can't change it so he writes it down in his book. He writes down every relationship- from the childrens friendship to Sam, Punz and Ponk's weird marriage. He writes it all down so he won't forget. He can't forget the town he blew up)


	2. Sam speaks the word of the village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sits the village down and tells them the story of the boy born in the nether, the boy born in space and the fox king. 
> 
> Karl wonders if the story is true.

The story was told on a sunny day. A green haired man stood by a pile of sticks and rocks, a blond teen stood next to him. “There's a story that goes around the village, Purpled” The purple eyed teen watches his dad figure, Sam, build a fire. Sam’s husbands and Purpled’s brothers walked over to sit with them. Sam hummed softly as Tubbo looked up from his book and Tommy stopped playing with Fran “Would you like to hear the story of the boy of fire, the boy of space and the fox king?” they all nodded and the others in the village gathered around as Niki, Eret and Hbomb passed breakfast around. 

Sam smiled and nodded “ Very well then. Sit. It begins in this village. It starts with a boy with raven hair and fire in his eyes and a boy born from the turnips and stars'' He smiles when Ranboo and Tommy yell an “WHAT?!?!” and Phil shushes them as Sam and Niki laugh softy “The two boys were named Sapnap and 5up” and he couldn’t help but notice the way George and Dream flinch at the mention of Sapnap, and the way Tubbo’s eyes light up when he says 5up and the way Puffy stops sharpening her sword when he says the ravenettes name. Bad sits down next to her and motions for Sam to continue so he nods and stokes the fire “Sapnap and 5up, as well as the king grew up here- or so the story says- childhood best friends who fell in love with each other. Then one day the royal guard came to the village. Their head guard, Corpse, saw the two lovers in the field playing catch with the sheepdogs and tending to the crops with Sapnaps father” Bad tenses as Phil passed out water. Sam sips the water and sighs softly and stretches. 

“Go on!” Ant urges from his spot next to Velvet and the fire. The kids nod and scoot closer a Techno and Quackity laugh. Sam laughs softly and let’s Phil take over the fire and he sits down next to his husbands. Ponk snorts and rests his head on Punz’s shoulder as Fran rests her head on Sam’s knee. Q folds a wing around Technos shoulder and folds the other one over Niki. Eret rests her chin on her hands and raises an eyebrow. Sam leans against L’mantree 2.0 and yawns. Karl leans against Q’s legs and writes the story down in a worn leather journal Sapnap had given to him the day before he was taken by the guard. 

He sighs “Now Corpse knew his king and these two boys had grown up together in this village. He knew the whole story from their separation at a young age to the coronation. His king was taken by The Mad King Soot to be raised by him and the Queen, Salisica, or Sally as they called her.” Dream dropped his sword and listened to Sam “and so from that day on, 5 and Sapnap swore they’d do everything they could to get their friend back home and in their arms.” Sam sighed softly as he trailed off. Phil went to grab the fish from the nets and he heard him ask Punz to get some honey. 

“What happened next dad?” Tommy blinked and leaned forward in his seat. Sam smiled, ruffled his hair and looked up at the sky. He looked at the sun to determine the time. Hm, almost lunch time. He stood up, stretched and sighed. Fran barked and ran off to go terrorize the farm animals.

“Yeah tell us Sam!!” Q grinned and Sam snorted and threw a stick at his adopted son who laughed and Karl snorted and stood up. Techno and Jack laughed and went to go feed the farm animals. Puffy snorted and went to help H, Lazar and Vikk with chopping trees. 

“After lunch, kiddo” the kids groaned and ran off to go play tag. Niki laughed and accepted the fish from Phil who went to go supervise. Q and Karl ran off and chased Tommy and Ranboo. Eret helped Punz with the honey as Sam added more logs to the fire. Bad snorted and helped make lunch. He heard Dream wheeze and join in on the game of Tag. 

Sam sighed as he turned the fish around so it didn’t burn “You okay Sam?” Niki and Eret both raised their brows and Bad gave him the dad stare. Sam sighed softly as he turned his sad gaze to the people in the field. Eret, Niki, and Bad followed his gaze and Bad frowned. He watched his sons chase after 

“What do i say when they ask if it’s true?” Sam looks back at them. Niki sighed, Eret put the fish on the plates and Bad put more wood in the fire. Sam watches the children laugh and play as he thinks about the lives they’ve lost and the homes and families that were torn apart and burned. He looks at Niki and Eret whose gazes have turned pained and sad- Eret lost the one she viewed as her son and Niki lost her ‘baby’ brother- he looks at Bad- he lost a son that day. No one had ever seen him cry that bad, not since Skeppy got taken by the egg- who looks so broken. He looks at George and Dream who lost their best friend. He looks at Tubbo who will never know his big brother 5up. He looks at his husband Punz who lost his baby brother. He looks at everyone in this village who lost someone they cared about and he sighs and runs a hand through his green hair

Eret sighs and rubs her eyes “you lie, sam and you say it’s just a story.” Bad nodded and set the extra wood by the fire pit. Niki smiled and called for everyone to come eat. The kids came running over with Fran behind them. Sam sighed, shook his head fondly at Tommy and Purpled fighting over the biggest fish. Punz snorted and broke it in half, Eret laughed as both boys cheered. Ponk laughed and gave a piece of his to Fran. Puffy shook her head and thanked Bad, Eret, Niki and Sam for cooking. Sam waved his hand and joined the group in chatting softly and eating. 

He cleared his throat and grinned as their attention turned to him as he sat down “When the royal guard arrived, the captain grabbed 5 and put him in a small globe. Sapnap screamed as 5 faded from his hands and begged them to give him back. So they took him too. They took both boys to the castle and they stayed there for the rest of their lives reconnecting with the friend they thought they had lost forever. Eventually they fell in love and married” Sam sighed. 

“Is it true, Dad?” Ranboo spoke softly as the village watched Sam stand and watch the farm animals. Sam shook his head and turned on his heels. The others stood up and stretched. The sun was beginning to set on their little town hidden away in the forest. 

“No, my son. It’s just a silly tale.” Little did the children know, it was true. Sam, his two husbands and their four kids made their way towards their home, with their pets following after the. The others shared concerned looks and went back to their homes. 

Karl sighed as he opened his eyes. “Back in the in-between” he sighed and stood up. He dusted his pants off. Gogtopia… the Town that never was. The town he blew up. But even still he can’t help but wonder if the story-about 5up, Fundy and Sapnap- is true. He can’t help but wonder if they actually fell in love. He sighs as he’s shoved back into Rutabagville. He’ll never know, he supposes and goes to help Q build a replica of the white house in Eret’s museum.


End file.
